I'll Let You Know Shugo Chara!: Amuto
by FanFicExpress00
Summary: Ikuto's been really secretive. About his feelings, of course. Do you think he'll have the courage to say it to the one he loves? Amu's really oblivious, so can he? When he's about to leave? Is that the right time?


_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

Here I am, watching my Strawberry Princess as she does her homework with all that scribbling and textbooks. I'm more like stalking her though, I smirk.

On a tree, my midnight eyes cascading down her figure. Surely, everybody knows my feelings for her, maybe even her friends. Just except for one person, she herself doesn't know that. I shouldn't really love her, I mean, we're supposed to be enemies.

Yet, I want to embrace her, comfort her whenever she's sad, kiss her but I kept repeating in my mind:

 ** _'I shouldn't love her, I shouldn't love her!'_**

 _I just can't turn away_

The problem is, I always catch myself stalking her everyday. It seems like I can't turn away from her. Leaning on the trunk, I groan quietly so she wouldn't hear while thinking, 'I think I'm on drugs.'

 _I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

I better leave before she can-"Ikuto?"

Well, it was too late!

I lean towards, the moonlight hitting my face. I greeted her, "Y-Yo.." And I stuttered. How is that? My heart's beating fast and I think I ate Catnip!

"Why are you there?"

I nervously reply, "O-Oh, I'm just chillin'." Stuttering wasn't really my habit, it was hers! I'm stealing her title here. "Uh huh..." Before she could say anything, I spoke first. "Well, it's late already, you should go to sleep." Nodding, a small smile gracefully made its way on her lips, fitting her features perfectly.

 _I can't look away_

"Well, alright. Goodnight, Ikuto.." Blushing, she bid me a good night, yawning as she went inside, locking her balcony door. Probably to get away from me...should I see if she's still awake? No, I shouldn't, I'm not her mother. But you know, I couldn't move from my place.

 _ **~Instrumental~**_

I watch her as she sleeps and it's almost midnight. I was lucky that she didn't put away the curtains, I sighed. I admit, I am a pervert. Watching a 16 year-old girl? Pedophile I guess. I shouldn't pity myself on this.

Then, she mutters something loud enough for me to hear.

"I-Ikuto.."

I opened her balcony door swiftly, confused as to why she didn't lock it when I thought she did. 'Silly Amu didn't lock her balcony door!' I thought, grinning softly. As if on cue when I stepped inside, her eyes opened wide. Oh no, what if she shouts to me again and it's almost midnight?

 _And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

"Ikuto? You're still here? What happened? Are you alright?" She says, worried evident in her honey gold eyes as she looks at me, silently battling with my midnight blue ones and my gaze on her softened.

Wait.

Did she just ask me if I'm alright?

"I don't know.." I muttered honestly, not in the mood to actually tease her while sitting on her floor beside her bed as she sits up. As my eyes wandered to the floor in shame. I lover her, but why? We're enemies. Ugh.

 _'Cuz I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

Can I actually do this? I can't stop it anymore. I looked up again, and her eyes were now showing confusion, as well as her face is. I smiled, yes, I didn't smirk. She smiled back, but still confused.

It gave me courage.

 _Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it_

"I love you.." I whispered while looking at her. I hoped she heard that because I don't think I can say it another time. As she looks at me with a frown, I knew she'd reject me. But I was wrong.

"Huh? Make it a little louder, Ikuto...and hurry up.."

My shoulders slumped and my courage went down on the floor. I sigh. I stand up and sat beside her, earning a blush but I didn't care. I know she's cute. I don't even know why she keeps on blushing with me if she likes the Kiddy King.

Smiling softly, I reply, "It's nothing, don't worry. Go back to sleep, okay?"

She frowned but didn't say anything as she sees me off, this time locking her balcony door.

 _And I won't sit around, I won't let him win now_

Here I am again, watching her walk home with her Charas. But the bad thing is, they were cheering about something. Well, at least the pink one is.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan! Tadase and Amu sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

Amu didn't even cared what her Chara said, but I did. And I was enraged, drowning in jealousy. She even blushed! "Ikuto...you shouldn't get jealous just because of that..nyaaaa."

I just kept quiet. I loathed that feeling.

 _Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to_

The next day, I followed her with the Kiddy King as they have a date. I'm glad they don't kiss though but the holding of hands, I'm still jealous.

I knew I should let her go, she seems to be happy with Tadase. I turned away but didn't move from my portion, I tried, really. I really, really try to let her go but I couldn't. I can't. And I don't want to.

 _I just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know_

| **TimeSkip to 4 Months|**

Until now, I'm still inlove with that pinkette. Sighing, I look up the bright sky. But she's happy now, she's been dating Tadase. And I'm glad, well, not really. It broke my heart. And it's been four years after Easter got destroyed with its evil schemes. I'm free now, always was and I'm going to leave Japan.

I can't believe I'm still in love with her even though she has a boyfriend.

She'll know it soon. When she grows up, I guess. But she's almost seventeen and tomorrow I'll leave, which was her birthday. So I knew my three words couldn't wait no more.

 ** _Tomorrow:_**

 ** _~Instrumental~_**

She's here already, and I'm nervous. I can't wait even though I'll get rejected. I'm going to confess at her face and I'm gonna leave, I think I can't handle being rejected. I sighed at my thoughts at how pathetic I am. And then, she'll have a life with Kiddy King.

 _It's getting hard to be around you, there's so much I can't say_

My heart won't calm down. It keeps on beating so fast like a drum. I should say it now, I should say the words I couldn't say because it was getting hard to be around her. It's like I can't breathe. My continuous teasing didn't end to be honest. But I never did confess again, until now.

"I-Ikuto?" I heard her voice break.

"What happened?!" I said, leaving my thoughts as I saw her in front of me, crying and sobbing like a baby would. But now is not the time to tease her. She looks at me with her honey-gold eyes, tears swelling up again. "Ta-Tadase broke up with me j-just a while ago.." She explained, her voice shaky, even her body.

My face dropped it's coldness as I hugged her, comforting her with all my strength.

 _Do you want me to hide this feeling? Or look the other way?_

"Amu.." I mumbled something, hoping she didn't hear. My hope vanished as it dropped in the floor yet again. Looking up to me, I didn't look down though. She frowned.

"What?" Her voice was still shaky from crying, hoarse even. I frowned back.

 _And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

I wasn't fine. I'm broken hearted that she's crying but I'm glad that they were finished. I don't pity her though. But I knew she does deserve the best, which isn't me.

"Are you alright?"

I wasn't. I was feeling horrible. Pitying myself wasn't really a hobby you know? I sighed and hugged her tightly and securely, as if not wanting to let go. I knew I had to say it before my plane could fly away.

 _'Cuz I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

"I love you.." I whispered on her hair, nuzzling my face on her cottony feel. She couldn't understand that. I hated that. I know she's grown up now, but why is she still oblivious? I had to say it to her now. And I knew I could, I can.

"Ikuto! What are you saying! Are you sick?! Stop joking, you're making me worried!"

She exclaimed and it made me smile a little. She actually cares about me.

 _Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it_

I leaned to her face and she was blushing again, finally stopped sobbing. I tried to control the feeling and stopping it to burst, but instead, it took control of me instead and I can't help it no more.

I kissed her.

Surprisingly, she didn't push me away, slapped me and called me a pervert.

 _I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

"Hinamori-san!"

We both froze at the voice. It was all too familiar too us. We broke our kiss, panting a little bit as we both looked at the door. We saw Kiddy King standing in front of us, shocked and angered, but I didn't care. It was his fault of letting go of Amu. But it wasn't all that, he was scared too.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?! What are you doing with Hinamori-san?!"

He shouted, making all the passengers looked at us. I didn't care, neither did he. But Amu did.

I walked up to him, Amu silently following me behind. I punched him and luckily, the guards were just shell-shocked, not even stopping me to do that.

"I love Amu for years now! And I'm about to leave just to give her to you! You broke up with her on her birthday! It makes me happy, to say the least. But she's crying, it breaks my heart apart. Now get out of here before I punch you again!"

He ran away. And there was a crowd forming, formed already.

 _Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to_

Amu hugged me, smiling softly. I smiled back.

"After all these years...you still haven't confessed again, until now." I was confused, again?

Then, I blushed, she heard it. She actually heard it. I heard her laugh, the meticulously melody ringing in my head now. "Why'd you laugh?" I knew there was a crowd but it looked like we were in our own world.

"Because you look so cute when you're blushing with a confused face!"

I blushed again, hiding my face inside my hand.

"You're blushing again! I should've brought my cellphone! Ugh!"

"I tried, I really tried to let go of you but I couldn't and I don't want to."

She hugged me, purposely hiding the blush and heat rushing to her face. She mumbled, "Just shut up and kiss me." I smirked for the win.

 _I gotta say it all before I go_

I looked back at her and whispered embarrassingly, "I-I love you.." I closed my eyes and kissed her, which she returned back, making me happy and the crowd too. They screamed like fangirls, it actually made me laugh in the kiss.

 _Just so you know this emptiness is killing me and I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

Kissing her back, I loved the way our lips move in since and fit perfectly. I think going to find my father can wait. I can wait until she's out of school and we can go find my father together. But I need her opinion of course.

The emptiness in me filled with joy. And I wondered why I've waited so long if she actually loved me back after all these years.

 _Looking back, I realize, it was always there just never spoken. I'm waiting here...been waiting here..._

Looking back those four years, I remembered how we used to spend hot time together. Mostly mi teasing her and she's just blushing, saying some weird remarks. But it was cute, still is. And I realized, she does love me. I was just waiting, not even doing anything.

But now, I've done it.

I carried her, walking out of the Airport as I broke the kiss. I jumped to buildings to buldings' roofs, I'm glad Yoru's stayed with me.

 _ **~Instrumental~**_

We arrived on her balcony and she quickly opens it, somehow, it actually had a lock outside and she had the key. She started kissing me again, which made me laugh. I sit her on my lap and kissed her back.

 _Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it_

I was trying hard not to eat her up right then and there. I broke the kiss and lied her down on her bed, patting heavily. "Let's take it slow, Amu." Giggling, she nods and pats beside her, signaling me to lie down beside her.

Finally, we're together.

 _Just so you know!_

"I love you, Ikuto." She said tiredly but happily as she yawns, snuggling on my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead, nodding. I wrap my arm around her waist securely and protectively, giving her one last quick kiss.

"Just so you know, I love you too, Amu."

Finally.

~~~~~~ DEDICATED TO mountaingirl47

Happy birthday! I didn't have time to write so I just copied my old Amuto story. And I'm so sorry if it's late, I was busy yesterday! GOSH AND I'M SO SORRY IF I'M NOT UPDATING MY STORIES! I've been busy and ugh, it's annoying. Anyway, happy birthday! You're so awesome and I love you and your stories, Morg!


End file.
